


I Love You, Brother Mine

by TheWallHadItComing233



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anonymity, Anonymous Sex, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Incest, Leaking, M/M, Omegle, Omegle Roleplay, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWallHadItComing233/pseuds/TheWallHadItComing233





	I Love You, Brother Mine

 Sherlock was having fun with this new cam site he'd found out about some time ago. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but it was just so exciting and he soon became addicted. It started out very innocent. At first he would just sit in front of the camera, stripping for his audience. He then proceeded to tease them and put on a little show. Though things soon became way dirtier than that, especially now that John had moved out and he didn't have to lock his room anymore.

 Every night he'd sit in front of the cam with his perfect body, doing almost everything people wanted him to do. Of course he never saw the people that were commenting on his little show, neither did he ever showed them his face but just reading their dirty comments and commands was enough satisfaction for the detective. Especially since a month there was this new user, who came on every night to watch him and gave him the most dirty orders which he always followed. He eventually even went as far as to call him 'master' and giving him private shows whenever he requested in which he would even show his face. Little did he know this man was actually his big brother.

 Tonight was no different though as he lubed up his body and turned on his cam, waiting for the man to come online.

 Mycroft licked his lips to wet them, his heart pounding with anxiety. This was one of their private sessions, and the suited man had so much thrill in his body, roiling and burning, that he thought he might burst. He logged in, and opened their chat. 'Good evening,' he wrote, smiling faintly as he saw his pale younger brother outstretched on his bed.

 Sherlock grinned as he heard someone come online, his master of course. He sat a bit more up to look into the cam. "Hello master." He said as he spread his legs to show him his needy hole and cock. "I've been teasing myself all day for you master, just like you commanded me last night."

 Mycroft's eyes went dark. His hands twitched to touch that soft, supple skin. He knew it was wrong. He knew it was so, so wrong, but it felt beautiful. 'Very good, my young pet,' he wrote. 'You're a very good boy.'

 Sherlock smiled. he loved being a good boy. God what he wouldn't do to meet this man in real life. Then instead of doing this every evening he could come and see him everyday. However so far the man had turned down any or all requests to meet up with Sherlock, he wondered why. "What would you like me to do today master?" He asked.

 'Your toy, my dear. Do you have it with you?' Mycroft asked. His hands roamed over his clothed thighs. He hummed softly, loud enough to be picked up by the cam.

 Sherlock noticed, it was one of the first times he actually heard his voice. Usually the man was quiet and sometimes showed him his cock which made Sherlock only want this man more. He nodded though and quickly grabbed his box of toys from under the bed. "Which one, master?" He asked.

 'The blue one, the thickest, She--' He backspaced. 'Pet.' Mycroft had to remember. He didn't know Sherlock's name, not yet. 'Prep yourself until you can fit your entire hand in, and then use the toy. Make yourself leak lubrication.'

 "Yes master." He said, his cock twitching at the words. He lubed up his hand and put some lube on his hole as well. He slowly worked his slutty hole open while moaning rather loudly before squirting almost an entire lube bottle inside of his entrance. His thighs trembled as it was already leaking out. Then he pushed the toy in with a gasp. "J-just imagine if you were here master... w-we could be doing even dirtier things." He said, letting out a shaky breath at how full he felt, to think he used to be a virgin before all of this. God he was already ruined for any other potential partners.

 'We cannot, my succulent little cherry. As much as I would love to, we cannot,' Mycroft wrote. He sighed softly. 'It's simply impossible. Now continue. You are beautiful, my sweet.'

 Sherlock sighed slightly disappointed, despite having expected that answer. "But I want you so badly." He moaned as he fucked himself with the toy. "P-please" he almost begged.

 'My sweet boy,' Mycroft paused, choosing his words slowly and carefully, 'we can't. We just can't.'

 He thrusted the toy in as deep as he could before pulling it all the way out again to show him his leaking and spasming gaping entrance. "Please... I don't care who you are or how you look. I just need you please." He whimpered, the sudden empty feeling of his hole overwhelming him.

 Mycroft was panting. "Sherlock," he said out loud. "If you'd just listen to me..." He sighed.

 Sherlock's eyes widened for a moment as he heard his name, not only his name but a familiar voice as well. The voice of the man who'd been there throughout his whole life. Mycroft, Mycroft was his master. This was so wrong, so very wrong, yet why did this very thought make his cock twitch so needfully. He panted softly as he thought this over for a moment. He now understood why the man wasn't willing to meet however.. Sherlock was still willing. "...P-please big brother, I promise I'll be a good boy." He eventually said, wanting to let Mycroft know he still wanted him.

 "You'll be my good boy. My sweet baby brother," Mycroft murmured. He turned on his camera. "Could we continue this... in person? You could come to my home?" He bit his lips gently.

 Sherlock bit his lip and nodded as he eventually got off the the bed. "Yes master." He grinned. "I'll come over. I'll see you in a few." He promised as he eventually turned off the webcam and got dressed. Though before putting his trousers on Sherlock put some more lube in his hole and plugged it up with the toy, wanting it to be a nice surprise for when he got there. He took the other toys along in a small bag, before putting on his coat and getting into the first cab, rocking his hips softly as he sat down. He could feel the lube slowly dripping out though, despite the toy. It was making a wet stain on his trousers which he covered up with his coat once he got out and he almost ran up to the other one's door, ringing the doorbell politely.

 Mycroft, whose erection protruded from his groin, leaking desperately, answered the door, hips aimed away so as to prevent any awkwardness. He tugged Sherlock in. "Strip, you have ten seconds to be naked, legs spread, on your back, and continuing with your actions," he commanded, firm. He stroked his cock with nimble fingers through his trousers.

 Sherlock could see the enormous bulge in Mycroft's trousers and it was making him so hot as he followed him upstairs. He nodded. "Yes master." He said as he quickly stripped and handed him the bag of toys. He obediently did exactly what Mycroft wanted him to do and went to lay on his back, pulling the toy out while moaning like a slut he began to leak again.

 Mycroft laid a gentle hand on Sherlock's pale stomach, running his fingers over the small dusting of hair. He shifted so Sherlock's head would be in his lap, and his hands on Sherlock's shoulders.

 Sherlock bit his lip as he felt Mycroft's hands touching him. It was an incredible feeling. However after being placed in his lap Sherlock couldn't resist the urge to turn around a bit until his face was pressing against his master's groin. He needed this so badly.

 Mycroft pulled himself out of his trousers. "Take it into your mouth, my luscious boy," he commanded, holding his boy close.

 Sherlock didn't hesitate and as soon as Mycroft had pulled himself pout of his trouser he began to lick him and eventually he took it in his mouth, moaning at the taste. It was so big he simply loved it. He leaned into his touch and eventually allowed him to guide him as he sucked him off.

 Mycroft groaned, panting. He reached down to touch Sherlock's fingers, speeding up as he pumped the toy in and out. "Your hole is so sweet and silken. And your lips... My sweet Sher... My beautiful brother," he murmured.

 Sherlock couldn't help but whimper around his cock as he sped up. He loved making his big brother feel good and eventually began taking his cock in as deep as possible. He needed this so badly, all of this. He completely belonged to Mycroft.

 Mycroft let out a litany of soft noises. He dropped his hand to massage his balls, wanting to make up for the warmup Sherlock had. He drew himself closer to his orgasm. "Your mouth is so soft, all damp, your tongue..." he moaned. He pet Sherlock's hair back.

 Sherlock absolutely did his best to please and eventually deepthroated his brother just like the other had taught him to do with his toys. Only on a real cock that felt so much better. He happily leaned into the touch as he looked up at him while sucking.

 Mycroft pushed the toy deep inside of Sherlock, twisting it to rub Sherlock's sweet spot fiercely. "Climax for me, sweetheart," he murmured.

 At that Sherlock moaned whorishly while still sucking off his cock. Only seconds later his body convulsed at he began to climax, having an intense prostate orgasm. His back arched and his legs began to shaky desperately.

 Mycroft purred. Sherlock's throat tensed around his cock, and he cried out, cum splashing against the back of Sherlock's throat. "Swallow it down, my beautiful brother."

Sherlock complied, drinking down all but a few small droplets that dribbled down his chin, and slid down his neck. Mycroft wiped them away, kissing him softly. "I love you, brother mine."

Sherlock blushed faintly. "I love you too."

 


End file.
